


Statistical Improbability

by tomcollins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcollins/pseuds/tomcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you read the statistics in a certain way they say that about 1 in 20 men are gay. Jeonghan swore that before meeting Hong Jisoo he never once thought that he may be that 1 in 20, that he might be that statistic read in a way to favour arguments. He never thought in his group of 13 he would be that one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistical Improbability

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Jihan and too much interior monologue

If you read the statistics in a certain way they say that about 1 in 20 men are gay. Jeonghan swore that before meeting Hong Jisoo he never once thought that he may be that 1 in 20, that he might be that statistic read in a way to favour arguments. He never thought in his group of 13 he would be that one. Maybe, just maybe, he was thinking wrong. In a house of 13 boys, all in that stage of adolescence where you’re not quite sure if it’s ended yet or when it’s going to end, you see a lot of dick. It’s a given that you would see things that you probably didn’t want to see. Jeonghan had gotten used to it, and it wasn’t like he was turned on by all his bandmates so that must mean that maybe he wasn’t gay. But of course in the abundance of “no’s” there must be a “yes” and Hong Jisoo was a large yes.

“Jeonghan-ah~”

Jeonghan made a noise of recognition but refused to open his eyes just yet, even as his bed shifted. He shifted up slowly and opened his when he felt something placed on his head.

“You look just like sleeping beauty” Jisoo said, accent peeking out on the name.

“Sleeping beauty was woken with a kiss”

Jisoo just laughed.

“Well, in the original she was woken during childbirth”

Jeonghan screwed up his face.

“Really? That’s so gross”

Jisoo laughed again and Jeonghan felt himself laughing along. He looked at Jisoo’s face for the first time this morning and was reminded once again why he liked looking at it. The dyed ginger hair fell flat on his forehead, the way it did with a lack of styling. Jeonghan started playing with it.

“You should shave your head” he quipped mischievously.

Jisoo pulled away in horror.

“No way! What the hell!”

Jeonghan laughed silently, reaching for the other’s hair as he moved out of the way.

“Ok, would you rather never go home again or shave your head?”

Jisoo stopped and frowned.

“Well I would shave my head _then_ obviously” Jisoo rolled his eyes.

“Hmm really?”

“That’s not permission!”

“Well… how about shave your head or kiss one of the members, like fully kiss though not a peck”

It came out mischievously and Jeonghan swore that’s all it was, fun, but straight away he regretted it. He was stupid, very stupid, he had said something extremely stupid with the purpose of it being stupid but there were ulterior motives. Jeonghan always found himself unintentionally having ulterior motives and he hated it.

“Mm… well it depends on who it is… like no offense but Seungkwan, never, probably not Soonyoung either, for reasons”

So easy. One thing Jeonghan loved about Jisoo is that he always humoured him.

“What about me?” Jeonghan smiled playfully.

He hated himself. Why would he say that what good could possibly come from such a question. He was stupid. Jisoo just shrugged. Jeonghan never thought that a shrug could warm up his insides and make his heart stop just long enough for it not to be lethal. He was a shrug and he was so happy to be a shrug because a shrug wasn’t a “no”. It wasn’t quite a yes but he wasn’t a Seungkwan or Soonyoung. Before he could open his mouth and say something else stupid Seokmin’s powerful voice could be heard shouting “breakfast” not only loud enough for the whole dorm to hear but loud enough for the whole street to hear. Both boys climbed off the bed and plodded towards little area their members sat. Hansol looked up from his pot lid of noodles and laughed at Jeonghan.

“Cinderella! It’s Cinderella” He laughed.

The other members chuckled.

“It’s Sleeping Beauty!” Jisoo corrected them.

“Oh! That’s it!” Seungcheol laughed as he sat down next to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan frowned but then remembered Jisoo had put something on his head. He reached for it and pulled down a glittery crown.

“You’re a princess” Jisoo joked, using the English word.

“Ya… you guys”

Jeonghan put his head down to hide his blush. If there was one thing Jeonghan hated about Jisoo it was how well he knew him, and how he knew what would get to him.

 

The day was long and packed, as it was most of the time. By the time seventeen filled out of the practice room it was almost 2am. Before Jisoo could leave he was stopped by Seungkwan.

“Hyung… I have an issue” He said, holding his head dramatically.

Jisoo blinked, confused by the sudden confrontation. He wasn’t usually Seungkwan’s first choice for advice.

“Yeah, ok, what is it?” He replied softly.

“I heard you say that you would rather shave your head than kiss me” The other huffed.

Jisoo froze. Seungkwan had heard them this morning. There was nothing particularly wrong with what they had said was there? Surely? Either way Jisoo didn’t like the thought of other people hearing what he said. He was too open with Jeonghan.

“Well, hyung, what do you have to say for yourself?” Seungkwan huffed, placing his hands on his hips.

“It wasn’t just you I said no about” he shrugged.

Seungkwan didn’t seem satisfied with that answer.

“Well who would be a yes?”

Jisoo just blinked.

“Ah whatever, I’m leaving” Seungkwan said, throwing his arms into the air.

He stormed out of the practice room, leaving Jisoo dazed. After a moment He felt a pair of hands wrap around him and a pointed chin find its way to his shoulder.

“Jisoo-ah~ let’s go get some food” Jeonghan sang, rocking the other back and forth.

Jisoo frowned.

“We can’t we’ll get in trouble”

“I’ll pay… what do you want?”

The ginger haired boy hesitated just long enough for Jeonghan to decide for him.

“Black bean noodles it is then”

And with that Jisoo was led out of the practice room.

 

By the time the pair got back to the dorm it was almost 4am. The other members slept as they took their shoes off silently.

“How come they didn’t look for us?” Jisoo whispered.

Jeonghan smiled.

“I texted our precious Coups-hyung and he agreed”

The two wandered in slowly, slightly sluggish from food but excited from the fact they practically snuck away. In a house full of bodies they were alone, they adrenaline got to Jeonghan. Jisoo felt his wrist being tugged at and turned to face the long haired boy. There was a glint in his eyes that felt out of place in the silence.

“Hey were you serious before?” Jeonghan asked.

“When?”

“When you said you’d rather kiss a member than shave your head?”

Jisoo frowned.

“Well yeah of course” He said, touching his hair.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah of course!”

“Absolutely positive?”

“Yes! I don’t want to lose my hai-“

Before he could finish he was stopped. It took a moment to process how he was stopped but when he did it took longer to respond. There were lips on his and he had no idea what to do. Kisses weren’t like how the fairy-tales told him, they weren’t like the dramas. There were lips on his and that was all. Why? What was happening? Jeonghan still had a hold of his wrist and when their eyes met Jisoo could tell that Jeonghan also didn’t quite know what was going. The wrist was dropped, the lips detached and Jeonghan bolted. Flustered, Jisoo followed him, the pair seeming to forget that their bandmates were sleeping. The door of the bathroom slammed before Jisoo could reach it. No words came out of his mouth; he couldn’t make them come out.

As soon as Jeonghan closed the bathroom door, the adrenaline wore off. What the hell was he thinking? He needed a shower, instantly. He locked the door as if a lock would stop his problems from getting into the bathroom and ran the water of the shower cold. Jisoo… he had just kissed Jisoo. He had forced himself on Jisoo more like it. It wasn’t even a good kiss…

All Jisoo could do is sit against the door and breath into his hands that hid his face. He couldn’t explain it but he felt like crying, and as he heard the water of the shower run behind the door that feeling intensified. What would his mother think of him?

“Hyung…”

Jisoo looked up and saw the maknae, little Chan, little Dino, standing in front of him looking more concerned than he had ever seen him. Jisoo wiped his nose despite the fact he hadn’t actually started crying, yet.

“Hyung… what just happened?”

Any colour left in Jisoo’s face drained out.

“W-What do you mean?”

“You… and Jeonghan-hyung… I saw you kiss”

Despite himself, Jisoo smiled.

“You give your hyungs little kisses all the time” He quipped.

Chan shook his head.

“No… No this wasn’t like that; this was like a couple kiss”

“Don’t tell anyone” Jisoo warned.

“I won’t! I’m just… confused”

“This is between us”

“What’s between you?”

The question made Jisoo cover his face again. He shook his head.

“I don’t know… Go to bed…” He urged.

The young boy pursed his lips.

“I’m still confused, but I won’t tell anyone”

Jisoo couldn’t get out a thankyou before Chan walked away. Once he was gone the stress finally got to him.

 

When Jeonghan got out of the shower he realised that he had not brought any clothes or a towel. He searched the cupboards but found nothing. Well, it’s not as if he hadn’t gone out naked before, plus the members were asleep. Jeonghan unlocked the door and pushed on it, then noticing it wouldn’t move.

“Ya!” He shouted, getting no response.

He opened the door as much as he could, which really wasn’t much at all, and peeked out to see a head of orange on the floor. Great. Jeonghan closed the door and sat down, wet, cold and naked, leaning against it. He honestly didn’t know what to do.

“Jisoo-ah” He called through the door, knowing that he wouldn’t get a response.

“I’m so sorry” He continued. “I’m sorry that I did that and I’m sorry that I’m probably gay. I’m sorry that you’re the one I like and I’m sorry that every time I’m with you I think things that I shouldn’t and that every time I really do want to kiss you. I’m really terrible.”

Although the words fell on empty ears Jeonghan couldn’t stop his apology. He was sad, naked and trapped in the bathroom by the boy he liked. The _boy_ he liked, not girl. He should apologise to his mother while he was at it too.

“Mom, I’m so sorry, you’re not getting any grandchildren; I don’t think I could ever even kiss a girl. “

With a sigh Jeonghan stopped his rant and soon after sleep hit the boy like a wave.

 

“Hyung what are you doing?”

Jisoo stirred and looked up to see Jihoon frowning at him.

“Why are you on the floor? Where’s Jeonghan-hyung?”

Those were two questions that Jisoo didn’t know how to answer straight away. He couldn’t even quite figure out where he was let alone the location of jeongh- oh.

“Oh no…”

Jihoon frowned. Jisoo sat up.

“What do you mean ‘oh no’? Where’s Jeonghan?” Jihoon asked impatiently.

Jisoo got up and opened the bathroom door. Fuck…

“Oh no…”

Junhui had joined Jihoon and looked Jisooo who was standing against the door.

“Where’s Jeonghan-hyung?”

“He’s in there… um… can you get me a towel.”

Junhui nodded and left. Jihoon crossed his arms.

“Why is he in there? What’s going on?”

“He must have fallen asleep on the floor”

“I told Seungcheol-hyung he shouldn’t have let you guys go…” Jihoon muttered.

Junhui came back with a towel and an entourage including Seungkwan, Mingyu and little Dino. In a rush Jisoo grabbed the towel and rushed inside the bathroom. There was water all over the floor but more importantly there was Jeonghan on the floor in a wet, naked ball. Jisoo put the towel on him to at least give him some decency and gently shook him awake. Jeonghan groaned. His eyes opened slowly.

“Morning Jisoo…” He said in a daze.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine- Oh god I’m sorry”

“We’ll deal with that later, you’re sort of dying of hypothermia right now”

Jeonghan sat up and the towel shifted off, causing him to get a hold of his situation.

“I’m naked right now” He said plainly.

“Yeah you are… do you want some clothes?” Jisoo replied.

“That would be lovely, thanks”

Jisoo got up and slipped out of the bathroom, leaving Jeonghan on the floor. When he emerges he noticed that the entourage had increased to everyone but Wonwoo and Minghao.

“Joshua-hyung!” Hansol started.

“I need to get some clothes” Jisoo replied, pushing past the crowd. Many of the members looked after him in confusion.

“You ok hyung?” Soonyoung called through the door.

“Yeah I’m fine” Jeonghan replied.

 

After the debacle Jeonghan felt like Jisoo was ignoring him, well for good reason. They still interacted, but it felt so different. Jeonghan felt like he couldn’t do the things he did before, he couldn’t indulge in the little luxuries he could when his affection was a secret. They never did end up discussing it later, but did get scolded by Seungcheol. It was the afternoon and practice had finished early and so Jeonghan found himself sitting on his bed like he often did, scrolling through a cycle of websites. A curly head made its way over and sat on the floor.

“Hey Hyung”

Jeonghan made a noise of recognition.

“What does the word ‘homosexual’ mean?”

Jeonghan snapped his head away from his phone, feeling the heat rise in his face.

“Why are you asking?”

“Mingyu-hyung was using it and I wondered what it means”

He must know. Jeonghan tried his hardest to not make it aware that his world was breaking down inside him.

“It means… boys who like boys”

“I like you hyung!” Minghao smiled.

“No… like… dating like, love” Jeonghan explained, breaking down internally.

He wanted to die, he wanted to die right there, he didn’t know the probability of him having a heart attack at his age with no warning but it was probably very low, too low for his liking.

“Oh… so like gay?” Minhao clarified, using the Chinese word.

All Jeonghan can do is nod. He swallowed and looked down at the younger boy.

“Where is Mingyu anyway?”

“I think he went outside”

Without a word Jeonghan rose from his spot and walked towards the door. When he opened the door Mingyu panicked and turned around.

“Oh it’s you, Jeonghan-hyung”

“Ah… yeah”   
Jeonghan sat down next to Mingyu who calmed down a little.  How was he going to bring this up… How could he?

“Mingyu… Minghao said the weirdest thing before… he asked me what gay meant and said you were using the word” Jeonghan forced a laugh.

Jeonghan could recognise Mingyu’s expression as one of someone whose world just broke down.

“Hyung if I tell you something do you promise not to hate me?”

Well that took an unexpected turn.

“Yeah of course, I would never hate you”

Mingyu took in a deep breath.

“I did something horrible…”

“Horrible?”

Mingyu nodded.

“Us… seventeen, we’re really close… Like it’s normal that we tease each other and hold each other and that’s all friend stuff right?”

“Right” Jeonghan nodded.

“Do you… does it ever start to feel like more than friends to you?”

There’s a long pause, Mingyu bit his lip.

“Yeah…” Jeonghan sighed.

“Wonwoo-hyung…” Mingyu trailed off.

Jeonghan looked at him.

“I… Wonwoo-hyung doesn’t feel like a friend… and I told him…”

The statistic said that 1 in 20 men are gay, Jeonghan never even considered that is his group of 13 not only 1 but 2 could be that statistic.

“How did he react?” Jeonghan asked.

“I don’t know… I came out here…”

“Wait, this happened just now?”

Mingyu nodded and looked at the ground. Jeonghan sighed.

“You know… I messed up too.”

“Jisoo?”

“I kissed him…”

Mingyu looked up.

“Wait you actually kissed him?”

“The night I slept in the bathroom yeah”

“Does he know why?”

“Well he insisted he would rather kiss a member than shave his head and I just, did”

For the first time Mingyu laughed.

“You really need to talk to him Hyung”

“You need to talk to Wonwoo, he’s probably really confused.”

“I won’t leave it a few days like you did”

With that Jeonghan pulled himself of the step and helped Mingyu up. When he turned to door he saw Jisoo standing in the doorway.

“Mingyu… Wonwoo is looking for you”

Mingyu froze but then walked inside silently.

 

Jeonghan sat back down and Jisoo joined him.

“Mingyu has some explaining to do” Jeonghan laughed awkwardly.

“Jeonghan I can’t do this anymore”

Jeonghan stopped and silence fell between them.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“You said you’d rather kiss someone than shave your head”

“But why’d you do it?”

“Come on Jisoo-ah, friends do that stuff all the time”

“Jeonghan… don’t lie”

“I’m not” he lied.

Frustrated, Jisoo grabbed Jeonghan’s wrist, urging him to look at him.

“Look. Where I’m from all this-“ He moved closer and placed a hand on his thigh “-all this touching, all this hugging, all the small little kisses and especially the large ones, they all _mean_ something”

Jeonghan hesitates.

“But… you do it too”

“Exactly”

Silence falls once again and Jisoo removed his hand from Jeonghan’s thigh.

“What do you mean” The long haired boy asked.

“I mean, when I do those things I mean it, when I say things like how I think you’re pretty I really do truly mean it.”

3 in 13, a statistical improbability.

“Jisoo-ah I love you?”

“Do you mean it?”

Jeonghan smiled.

“I really do truly mean it” He said, making fun of Jisoo’s use of Korean.

“You’re really bad at kissing by the way”

Jeonghan pushes him over.

“Ah seriously! I was just trying to make contact!”

Jisoo laughed.

“You were really desperate huh?” He teased.

“I’d like to see you do better”

“Mm you would wouldn’t you”

“Ya! I’m technically your hyung you know!”

Jisoo kissed him and this time it felt like more than just lips touching. It wasn’t panic, until Jeonghan realised where they were.

“There’s a glass door right there”

He chuckled.

“Chan saw us last time anyway” Jisoo joked, closing the distance again.

Jeonghan pulled away.

“If Coups saw us we would never hear the end of it”

“If you really don’t want to that’s fine” Jisoo cooed.

Another thing Jeonghan hated about Jisoo is how his voice melted his heart, every time.

“Let’s just… move”

 

Their idea of moving was to of course sit behind the cars in the garage. Straight away Jisoo laced his hands through Jeonghan’s hair and gently brought their lips together again. Jeonghan had to admit that Jisoo was better than him at kissing, or maybe 4pm sweet kisses were better than 4am adrenaline fuelled lip touches. Before Jisoo’s lips felt frozen and reluctant and now, they were sweet. He pulled away.

“I think I heard something…” Jisoo whispered.

“And I thought I was the paranoid one…” Jeonghan chuckled as he closed the distance again.

After a moment Jeonghan heard something as well.

“Ok nevermind, you’re not crazy”

They listened together until they’re heard it again, someone breathing. It was on the other side of the car.

“You go see who it is…” Jeonghan urged.

“Me? You do it” Jisoo hissed under his breath.

Jeonghan shifted a bit.

“I can’t with you on me”

Jisoo sighed and got off Jeonghan, creeping around to see who was there. He rushed back.

“Oh crap” He said in English.

Jeonghan waited for an answer.

“It’s Wonwoo…” He whispered.

“Wonwoo?”

“And Mingyu”

Jeonghan paused and listened, hearing the unmistakable sound of kissing.

“Are they decent?”

“There are clothes” Jisoo replied.

Without warning Jeonghan got up and walked around the car until he could see the other pair. Jeonghan had to admit they were really getting into it.

“YA!” Jeonghan yelled.

The pair froze and Mingyu turned his head, easing up a bit when he saw who it was.

“Ah… it’s Jeonghan-Hyung” He sighed.

Wonwoo still looked panicked.

“What are you guys doing?”

“By the looks of you the same thing you and Jisoo-hyung are doing” Mingyu quipped.

At the sound of his name Jisoo popped up beside Jeonghan.

“You guys are so loud” He teases.

Wonwoo moves Mingyu off him.

“We were here first.” Wonwoo said, speaking for the first time.

Jeonghan fixed his hair.

“How is it possible, that in a group of 13, 4 of us like men?”

“Five” Jisoo said.

“What?”

Jisoo shrugged.

“If Seungkwan acted the way he does in America he’d be labled as gay straight away.”

“We’re not talking about labels here, we’re talking about whether he actually likes men” Wonwoo sighed.

“Well he sure does love himself” Jeonghan sighed.

“Can we… Get back to this?” Mingyu interrupted, gesturing to Wonwoo.

“What about us?” Jisoo asked.

“That’s gross”

“No I mean where do we go? I’ve run out of hiding spots”

Mingyu shrugged.

“Hey, we’re your hyungs” Jeonghan growled.

Jisoo put a hand on his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t Seungcheol-hyung be looking for you two?”

Mingyu laughed.

“I told hyung we were getting food, we have a while”

Jeonghan knew he shouldn’t get mad and if it wasn’t for Jisoo’s hand on his shoulder he probably would have.

“This is a big garage” He whispered.

Jeonghan fought the urge to hit him.

 

They left the two by the car and wandered further along to a corner where they couldn’t hear the younger boys. Jisoo went to kiss him again but Jeonghan stopped him.

“Jisoo-ah… this is fantastic and all… but what is this?”

Jisoo sat back and Jeonghan almost wished he didn’t say anything.

“Does this have to be a thing?”

Jeonghan bit at his lip.

“I don’t want this to not be a thing…”

“It doesn’t have to have a name to it though…”

“A statistical improbability then…”

“I guess so” Jisoo smiled and brought his lips to Jeonghan’s to stop him worrying.

A door opened.

“Ya! Mingyu! Wonwoo! Oh my god!” Seungcheol’s voice could be heard throughout the garage.

 A curse word sounded from Wonwoo and the two could be heard shuffling up.

“I’m not even going to ask… do you know where Jeonghan and Jisoo are?”

“No idea” Mingyu answered.

Jeonghan would have to thank Mingyu later. The group left, leaving Jeonghan and Jisoo alone. Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh.

“How long do you think it’ll take for Coups-hyung to find us” Jeonghan asked.

Jisoo smiled at him.

“Hopefully a while”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Statistics I used are extremely rough and are American statistics rather than Korean cos I can't find those and I'm also extremely sorry for any bad writing on my part


End file.
